A Wolfstar before christmas
by Pockethobbit
Summary: 6 short Wolfstar stories to enjoy the pre-Christmas-air which is everywhere
1. December 1

Sighing contently Remus took his coffee from Tom, the humpy barman of the leaky cauldron. He nodded at him and closed his cold fingers around the warm takeaway cup. Turning around to make his way out into London's freezing streets again, he sipped at his coffee and closed his eyes in bliss of the hot liquid warming up his insides. Which was the only reason he didn't see the bulgy red handbag standing right in front of his feet - in the middle of the aisle. The owner ought to have put it somewhere else, really, it wasn't his fault.

He stumbled anyway, his hands swaying around in grand motions and with a _splash_ the coffee swept out of his hands. Remus landed on the floor in a messy pile of limbs and maroon jumper.

For a second he just closed his eyes and groaned. What a day. First he had been fired _again_ , then he'd missed his train back home. Now he'd spilled his warm coffee all over the place.

At this moment he noticed a pair of heavy black boots standing directly in front of his face. Slowly his gaze wandered upwards to the man standing in said boots, who was looking puzzled and was spilled from head to toe with coffee.  
Remus groaned again, before quickly pulling himself together. He stood up and straightened his jumper before looking at the stranger again. He was just slightly shorter than him and had long and slightly curly black hair. His stormy grey eyes still looked as if he didn't quite know what just had happened.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to spill my coffee over you, I just didn't see that handbag standing there and I'm so clumsy, honestly I fell over my own feet this morning and-"  
The stranger, who looked a bit confused at him for a moment and then started to smile during his rant, interrupted him.  
"I was hoping that."

Remus looked puzzled.  
"You were hoping that I fell over my own feet this morning?"  
"No, that you didn't mean to spill your coffee over me. I would have been a bit offended if you had done it on purpose, especially since I didn't even get to say an offensive pick up line before you splashed your drink in my face."

The werewolf could feel his face heat up as the stranger looked at him with a cheeky grin and an arched eyebrow.  
"I'm really sorry."  
He waved his hand dismissively.  
"Don't be, I had worse than handsome guys spilling their coffee over me. I'm Sirius", he said, offering his hand to shake.

Remus looked stunned at the hand for a moment, his face completely flushed and shook it hesitantly.  
"Nice to meet you."  
The man looked at him wonderingly but suddenly Remus noticed that they were still standing in a mess of coffee in the middle of the way. Quickly he let go if the surprisingly warm hand and rummaged in his bag for his wand to clean the mess up. Before he could find it though the other man had already vanished the stains on the floor and himself with a sweep of his wand.  
He winked at Remus.

"See, no harm done. My punk rock is still impeccable", he said with a grand motion down at himself. Remus risked a glance.  
The man was wearing a leatherjacket over his dark shirt and ripped black jeans. On the jacket several buttons were fixed and in white, messy letters the name _Padfoot_ was imprinted on his left arm.

When he looked up into the stranger's face again, he realized he'd been staring for slightly too long. He was smirking at him with a raised eyebrow and _merlin's pants_ they were still standing in the middle of the leaky cauldron.  
Remus cleared his throat.  
"I... uh... well, I should probably go. Um... Sorry again." And with a hasty nod to the unforgivingly good-looking man he fled the inn.

He didn't see the disappointed gaze that followed him.

...

"Come on, Pete! It'll be funny!", James urged his friend.  
Peter Pettigrew shook his head and looked first at the car and then at Sirius suspiciously.  
"You don't even know how to drive such a thing when you haven't had two bottles of fire whisky", he argued but Sirius could see a glimpse in his eyes that told him they had already won.

"T's okay Prongsie, if the coward doesn't want to feel the thrill of mischief he doesn't have to. Not everybody can be a true marauder, ya know."  
He grinned at the smaller one of his friends. Peter just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll come with you. But if we die in that thing, it'll be all your fault!"

James giggled. "That's the spirit, mate", he said patting Peter's back. Grinning, Sirius pointed his wand at the door of the muggle car, murmuring a quick _alohomora_. They got into it - himself behind the steering wheel, James next to him and Peter took a seat in the backrow, immediately fastening his seatbelt as he sat down. James eyed the car with wide eyes.  
"How the hell do muggles drive such a thing? That's so many buttons!"

Sirius grinned and winked at him. "Don't worry, babe. I've driven before. It isn't that different from my motorbike."  
He tapped his wand once at the steering wheel and muttered something under his breath. Immediately the motor came to life. He grinned at James. "See! Nothing bad happened."

"Yet", came the dry reply from behind. Looking back onto the street Sirius searched with his feet for the accelerator. He knew that one of these was the break. Apparently he had found the right one though because suddenly the car leaped backwards and crashed right into another one. "Fuck!", James shouted, startled. From Peter only came a squeak. Sirius, who had been shocked himself for a second now giggled at the expression on his friends' faces.

"Sorry, forgot to check which gear we're in", he said, laughing. He looked at the handle, contemplating how it would be working for a moment.  
"Pads", James asked suspiciously, " _have_ you actually ever driven a car?"  
Sirius looked up at him with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.  
"Yeah, but I never drove myself. I was just a passenger", he said before turning the handle and hitting down the accelerator. With a loud roar the car leaped forward and onto the street. In the rear view mirror he could see the horrified look on Peter's face.

"Alright, Wormtail?", he laughed.  
"You're going to kill us all! I swear, if we die I'll strangle you in hell!"  
Because he was still grinning at Peter, he didn't see the little cat running onto the street, right in front of the car.

"SIRIUS!", James cried, reaching over and grabbing the steering wheel. He tugged at it, hard, and the car skittered onto the sidewalk. Sirius slammed down the break. Screeching, they came to a halt. Before they stopped for sure though Sirius, who had closed his eyes in shock, heard a low _thumb_.

He opened his eyes and stared panicky around, noticing a wide eyed James next to him.  
"SIRIUS I SWEAR YOU FUCKING SHIT YOU KILLED SOMEONE", Peter shouted behind him, throwing open the door and scrambling out. Sirius just sat there for a moment, numbly trying to understand what had happened. When he realized, his eyes went wide.

"Oh god."  
He followed Peter out of the car and found him crouching over someone who was sitting on the ground and rubbing his head. Quickly he joined his friend.  
"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't see you and then there was this cat and I really didn't want to hit you and-", he stopped abruptly when the man looked up at him.

It was the cute guy from the leaky cauldron some weeks ago, the one who had spilled his coffee all over him. He looked up at him, a frown on his face. When he realized, who was standing over him, his frown turned into a grin.  
"I hoped that", he said, raising an eyebrow. It took Sirius a moment to understand, why these words seemed so familiar to him.

"That you didn't mean to hit me over. I mean, yeah, spilling coffee over you wasn't very nice, I know, but this is a tad too much for a revenge, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"THAT'S COFFEE-GUY?" James, who had joined them in the meantime, hit his side, while Peter just gasped and stared at the man on the ground. Sirius could feel a blush rising in his cheeks.  
"Ouch! What the fuck, Prongs!",Sirius yelled while the guy's eyebrow rose even higher.

"Coffee-guy?"  
"Well, you didn't tell me your name, did you?"  
"Neither did you."  
"Of course I did!", he protested.  
The man, who was wearing a rather shaggy coat how Sirius just noticed, frowned at him.  
"No you didn't. You flirted with me. But you didn't tell me your name."  
James cleared his throat. "Sirius."

"Yeah, of course I am-"  
"Not now Prongs, don't you-"

"Oh", the coffee-guy said and stared at him.  
"What?", Sirius snapped, utterly confused and embarrassed as his friends started giggling.  
"Your name is Sirius?", the guy asked.  
"Yeah, well of course."  
Peter wheezed next to him. "I can't believe you did it again, Padfoot, really." He swept away the tears and glanced at James who was holding his stomach. The guy just looked mildly amused back and forth between them. Sirius was downright annoyed.

"What did I do again?", he asked, but his friends ignored him.  
"You know", Prongs giggled, looking at coffee-guy, "he always does that. When he's flirting with someone, I mean. He does everything right and then, when he wants to introduce himself he says "I'm Sirius". And then he always gets offended when the guys don't say their names. One should think he had learned it by now, but for some things he's just too stupid."

"I'm not stupid!", he protested, but he was prevented from going into full pout mode by the chuckle from the man before him.  
"In this case", he said, grinning up at him and offering his hand. "Nice to get hit from your car, Sirius. I'm Remus and I think we make quite a pair. Maybe you should invite me to coffee some time, so I can spill it over you again."

...

 _Okay, so, I'm doing this again. It has been ages since I've written fanfiction, mostly because of my graduation. But now, enjoying the christmas-spirit, I feel inclined to write again. So why don't do part two of_ A Johnlock before christmas _? So here it is: Same idea, new pairing! Some of these stories will be shorter, some longer. I hope you'll enjoy!_

 _\- Pockethobbit_


	2. December 2

Sirius was rubbing his hands together to get some warmth into them. It was only December 2 and it was already freezing outside. A quick look onto his thermometer before leaving had informed him that it four degrees below zero. He crossed the street, quickly glancing around to check for cars and headed to the photo development shop right in front of him. A tiny bell chimed when he opened the door and he hastily got himself inside and the door closed, breathing in the warm air. He sighed, relieved and took of his woolly cap. Shaking his hair, he stepped to the counter. A scrawny looking guy stood behind it, wearing a – Sirius groaned mentally – knitted Christmas sweater. The rest of him was rather attractive though, he had to admit it. Freckles framed his amber eyes and his mousy brown hair reflected the red fairy lights behind him. Sirius grinned at him.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black. I'm here to collect my photos." The guy flashed him a smirk and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't say. You see, people come in wanting to collect their photos all the time. I'm slowly beginning to think this might be a photo development store." Sirius looked at him perplexedly for a moment, but then burst out a barking laugh. He was still giggling when he asked: "Had a bad day so far?" The man rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea. So, Black, was it? Let me just fetch your pictures." Quickly, Sirius glanced down at his nametag before the other turned around. It read _Remus Lupin_. He smiled to himself. It had a nice ring to it. He actually liked many things about this guy. He was just thinking about asking for his number, when Remus came back, a white envelope in his hands. He handed them over and then stepped up to the cash point.

"Nice party, you had there", he remarked, typing in the price. Sirius scratched his neck.  
"Yeah, it was a fun night. My mate's birthday. Quite a head ache next morning." Remus nodded, understandingly. Sirius handed over the money.

"By the way, I saw your nudes." Sirius nearly choked on his spit. He coughed a few times, feeling his face grow hot and croaked out: "What?" As an answer, he just gets the same cocked eyebrows and smirk he got earlier.

"It, was just a prank, I mean, I don't normally take nudes, it was all Prongs- uh James fault you know! I mean, well, I didn't even want to do it in the first place, I was just so pissed and didn't realize what I was doing, we just found it funny to slip them under Wormys- err, Pete's mattress later I have totally forgotten about them I swear, I uh." Remus smirk hadn't wavered in the slightest during his rant.

"Well. I gotta go. Bye", and Sirius turned around, all thoughts about asking Remus for his number forgotten. As quickly as he could he left the shop, face still burning. He was going to murder Prongs.

…

"You're such a dickface!"

"Don't you think, since you literally posed yours for these photos, this description matches you bett- Ouch!" James was rubbing his head where Sirius had chucked a walnut at him.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was, standing in this shop with this damn attractive guy? Oh my god my whole reputation is ruined. I'm gonna shut myself in my bedroom and never leave again." He was filing through the photos, glancing at a few pictures of him, James and Peter, saluting with bottles of beer, then James, who was posing like a top model, then Peter, bowing in front of a shattered bottle. Then Sirius, floundering on his bed as if someone was drawing him, then Peter again, fast asleep on the floor next to the couch. He steeled himself. After Peter had fallen asleep, they had made up their minds on how to prank him. This meant, the next photos must be the nudes. He scrunched up his face in mental agony, flapping over to the next photos. He groaned loudly.

"Come off it, Sirius, I mean he's the only one who's seen them, it could have been far worse", Peter commented, sitting there, grinning at them with glee. He was rather smug about how his friends' plan had backfired.

"Exactly! What did we even think about, doing this! I mean, if someone ever gets hold of them, oh my god! Prongs, this is entirely your fault!" James smile faltered a little and turned into a frown. He sat upright on the sofa, giving him a stern look he must have inherited from his mother.

"Oy, stop that. You wanted to do this as much as I did. You even said, wait how did you phrase it? 'This is the single most brilliant idea you've ever had, Prongsy, including the time you thought serenading Evans in front of her window while her parents were home was a good idea.' See, you can't just give me the entire fault for this!"

Sirius didn't react. He was staring at the backside of a photo, transfixed, looking entirely stunned.

"Mate, you okay?", Peter asked, and when Sirius didn't answer, he turned to James. "You know, if he's got a stroke now, it _is_ your fault." James shook his head dismissively and scuttled closer to Sirius, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh my god! Pete, oh my god, look! He's got his phone number!", James burst into fits of laughter, which finally seemed to send Sirius out of his rigour. He looked up at both of them, looking utterly confused.

"I…uh", was all he could get out.  
"You got yourself a rather lewd crush there." Peter grinned at him, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sirius could feel himself blush, which only led to a further fits of giggles from James.

"Maybe next time, you should send him a full video. He might invite you to dinner then", he heaved, clutching at his stomach.

"Oh fuck off, both of you!", Sirius said, standing up and leaving the room. His friends were prats. Still, he couldn't help the small smile as he took out his phone and opened a new contact. Maybe, even if he'd never admit this out loud, James pranking idea hadn't been so bad at all, if it led to this.


	3. December 3

_Remus is italics_

 **Sirius is bold**

Saturday, December 3rd  
PM

05:36  
 **Don't forget the fairy lights!**

05:38  
 _I could never forget the fairy lights_

05:39  
 **Good then. Oh, and if you're already in town you could bring the cookies too.**

05:40  
 _Greedy._

05:41  
 **You know you owe me, Prongs. No point trying to distract me from it!**

05:43  
 _Who in their right mind names their kid Prongs?_

05:46  
 **Wait... what?**

05:47  
 _Well they can't be having an easy life with that name._

05:47  
 **Who the hell are you?**

05:48 **  
** _I could ask you the same question, you know. Since you were the one to write me first.._

05:50  
 **Well I wasn't the one pretending to be someone else.**

05:51  
 _Well I wasn't the one texting a stranger's number._

05:52  
 **Smartarse. Also, Prongs isn't his real name, it's just a nickname**

05:54  
 _And here I was, being seriously worried about his mental health and the sanity of his parents._

05:55  
 **Hehe**

05:56  
 _Reassuring._

05:57  
 **Oh no, that was more about the seriously**

05:58  
 _What about it?_

06:01  
 **I don't get to hear that very often.**

06:02  
 _Why, are you never serious?_

06:03  
 **I always am**

06:03  
 _?_

06:04  
 **My name's Sirius**

06:06  
 _Oh_

06:06  
 _I see. Your friends have to take up with a lot of shit, don't they? Okay, so, let me rephrase: Who in their_ _right mind calls their kid Sirius?_

06:07  
 **Hah. Nobody in their right mind. It's kind of a family tradition. We're all named after stars or** **constellations.**

06:08  
 _Sappy._

06:09  
 **Not the word I would use for my relatives**

06:10  
 _What word would you use?_

06:14  
 **Total dickheads? Bunch of assholes? Colourful variety of mental people? There are books full of words** **that would fit.**

06:15  
 _I'm sorry_

06:16  
 **Ah don't bother, I'm used to it.**

06:18  
 _So, what are you up to with the fairy lights and the cookies?_

06:19  
 **Ah, haha well we got this Christmas party to organize and basically Prongs, Wormtail and me are in** **charge of decorating the campus.**

06:20  
 _I take back anything I said about Prongs' name, Wormtail got it far worse. I figure he didn't pick that name himself?_

06:21  
 **Haha oh god no. He didn't. I did and Prongs approved**

06:22  
 _Cruel_

06:23  
 **I thrive for my job!**

06:24  
 _So you're the official name-giver of your gang?_

06:25  
 **I wouldn't have put it that way but I actually quite like that job description. Gotta tell Prongs about it!**

06:26  
 _You do that. So, why do you call him Wormtail? I mean, I hope it's not because.. you know_

06:26  
 **Oh god no, haha**

06:27  
 **Well when we were kids we found this very long worm you know**

06:28  
 **and we dared him to eat it**

06:29  
 _Ewww._

06:30  
 **Haha yeah, well but first he wanted to test the theory if worms really can live on when you cut them in** **half**

06:31  
 _I dont think I want to hear this story after all._

06:32  
 **So we cut it in half but then we started theorizing if it could live on if you cut it in half again**

06:33  
 _I'M GONNA GO NOW_

06:35  
 **But before we could test it, Wormtails cat, Mrs. Norris came and ate one half of the worm. So the only thing left for him to eat was it's tail.**

06:36  
 _BYE, SIRIUS._

06:38  
 **Noooooo, don't go, my love! My one and only! We just didn't have enough time to get to know each** **other! Give me a second chance, I promise, I'll change!**

06:39  
 _It's not you, it's me. But maybe we can remain friends._

06:40  
 **But without you, my world will go grey and boring!**

06:41  
 _I just don't feel the butterflies anymore, I'm sorry._

06:42  
 **You are the moon to my stars!**

06:42  
 _Smooth one_

06:43  
 **I know, honeybear**

06:44  
 _Well even if your relatives might not be, you for sure are a sap_

06:45  
 **Everything for you, sugarplum**

06:48  
 _So, you going to University?_

06:49  
 **That's random**

06:50  
 _You were the one telling me about a Christmas party on your Campus..._

06:50  
 **Oh, yeah right. Sorry**

06:51  
 _Don't worry. So what are you studying?_

06:52  
 **Technical engineering. What do you do?**

06:52  
 **I mean, do you study, too?**

06:53  
 _Yeah. English literature_

06:53  
 **Nerd**

06:54  
 _Isn't that kinda required to going to university? Being a nerd?_

06:55  
 **You got a point there**

06:57  
 _I always do._

06:58  
 **Oh, so you're humble too. Good to know.**

06:59  
 _Smartarse._

07:01  
 **That's my line**

07:03  
 _I highjacked it. You won't get it back._

07:04  
 **Mean**

07:05  
 _That's me,_ _always prepared to make people feel bad._

07:06  
 **I don't know why, but I get the feeling that this was rather sarcastic**

07:06  
 _You got the right feeling, but I won't be able to elaborate. I gotta go now. It was nice chatting with you,_ _Sirius_

07:08  
 **It was nice chatting with you too, moon to my stars.**

…

SUNDAY, December 4

AM

06:47  
 **By the way, Prongs forgot the cookies**

06:54  
 _Why the hell are you up_

06:55  
 **Prongs woke me up when he went running**

06:58  
 **Why are you up?**

07:00  
 _Because some idiot texted me._

07:02  
 **Who?**

07:02  
 **OH! Sorry, Moony!**

07:04  
 _Moony?_

07:05  
 **Moon to my stars, remember?**

07:06  
 _Faintly. Stop talking until I had my tea._

07:07  
 **Okay**

…

07:30  
 _Could it be that Prongs forgot the cookies because you asked me to bring them instead of him?_

07:31  
 **Uh…**

07:32  
 _Thought so_

07:33  
 _And why on earth is Prongs going running in the middle of the night on Sunday morning?_

07:34  
 _I don't know where you live, but here it's snowing._

07:36  
 **Haha, yeah he's like, into fitness and sports and stuff. After years, I managed to blackmail him into not** **making me run on Sunday mornings too.**

07:36  
 **And it's snowing here, too.**

07:37  
 _Ugh, I would have killed him_

07:38  
 **One cannot simply walk into Mordor, less kill Prongs.**

07:39  
 _It's still too early for this nonsense. What the hell is a Mordor?_

07:40  
 **MOONY!**

07:41  
 _SIRIUS?_

07:42  
 **HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT MORDOR IS?**

07:43  
 _I feel like you're going to explain me, whatever I answer now_

07:44  
 **LORD OF THE RINGS! HOBBTS! DWARFS! SAURON! GANDALF!**

07:45  
 _Ahh, that stuff._

07:56  
 **Stuff? STUFF? MOONY IT'S A RELIGION!**

07:57  
 _Drama queen_

07:58  
 **You really gotta watch it!**

09:59  
 **Actually, it's the perfect time to watch it at the moment! It's kind of a Christmas film.**

10:00  
 _How on earth is Lord of the Rings a Christmas film? Is it about Christmas?_

10:02  
 **No, it's not about Christmas, I'm not even sure there is something like Christmas in Middle Earth… But** **Prongs, Wormtail and me watch it every December so it's kind of become a tradition**

10:03  
 _Ah, like Love, Actually then_

10:04  
 **What?**

10:05  
 _You're kidding_

10:06  
 **No, I'm really not. What's Love, Actually?**

10:08  
 _Okay, listen to me. You're gonna go watch Love, Actually now and I'm gonna go watch Lord of the Rings, deal? We'll write again_ _in two hours, when we're finished._

10:09  
 **You'll need more than that…**

10:10  
 _What? This film takes more than two hours?_

10:11  
 **Haha, yeah mate. It takes 3 hours and 48 minutes.**

10:12  
 _Oh god. Well, write you again in a few days_

10:14  
 **haha, who is the drama queen now?**

10:15  
 _Psshh_

…

Okay, so, this is part one of a small series! I don't know how many parts it'll be but not too long, promise. Sorry for the late update, but it's still 3rd of December so..

Cheers!  
\- Pockethobbit


	4. December 4

**Sirius is bold**

 _Remus is italics_

! ATTENTION !

This part contains spoilers of Love, Actually and Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the ring

SUNDAY, December 4

PM

12:32  
 **This was the sappiest movie I've ever seen. I can't believe you called me a sap!**

…

02:54  
 _I rather like Aragorn, he's cool. Also the Gimli-Legolas bickering is amazing._

02:56  
 **Hah, told you you'd like it! And yeah, Aragorn is damn fine. Also fucking hot**

02:58  
 _Yeah, well…yeah  
_

02:59  
 _So, did you like Love, Actually?_

03:00  
 **Yeah, it was cute. I liked how they all connected together. But I didn't like that douche who cheated on** **his wife..**

03:01  
 _Yeah well, I guess they just needed one story not to turn out perfectly. But his woman stayed strong and_ _independent._

03:02  
 **Oh, yeah, she was awesome! He had kinda greasy hair, eww**

03:04  
 _Hah. Well I didn't like Boromir very much. But I get the one doesn't simply walk into Mordor reference_ _now._

03:05  
 **Ah.. Well Boromir is a conflicted character. I mean, in the end he is a good guy! He has his issues, yes, but** **it's manly the ring that makes him like that.**

03:06  
 _Yeah, well guess you're right… still.  
_

03:07  
 _Merry and Pippin reminded me of friends of mine though. They're up to so much trouble and all they_ _think of in between the trouble is food._

03:08  
 **haha, yeah I got friends like that too! They're absolutely awesome, it's always fun hanging out with** **them.**

03:09  
 _Hah, yeah, as long as you stay uninjured it's fine._

03:10  
 **Aww, staying completely healthy is for the weak, Moony**

03:11  
 _You got kinda fond of that name, didn't you_

03:12  
 **Hey, you should be honored I gave you a nickname! I acted in my position as official name giver and** **worked it out in a sheer spark of brilliance from my part.**

03:13  
 _And, does the all mighty and worth name giver Sirius have his own nickname then?_

03:14  
 **Yeah. Padfoot**

03:15  
 _Nice. I like it. Won't ask for the story though, I learned that much from Wormtail's._

03:16  
 **Don't worry, you haven't proven you're worthy this absolutely insane and adventourus story yet,** **anyways**

03:17  
 _Oy, I'm totally worthy!_

03:18  
 **Nah, you haven't even watched all of Lord of the Rings yet. Unworthy.**

03:20  
 _I see. A lot to live up too._

 _03:22  
_ **A lot, indeed.**

 _03:23  
_ **Prongs is calling me, I gotta help finishing the decorations. Write you later, Moony.**

 _03:24  
Bye, Padfoot_

… _._

Okay, this is ultra short, I know. But I had a lot of stuff to do today, mainly because my whole family got the flue. So I hope you can forgive me for posting so few story. I just wanted to make sure I post something at all.

\- Pockethobbit


	5. December 5

_Remus is italics_  
 **Sirius is bold  
** Lily is underlined

SUNDAY, December 4

PM

07:42  
 _So, when exactly is this Christmas party of yours?_

…

MONDAY, December 5  
AM

08:27  
 **Hey Moony, I'm sorry I didn't reply yesterday! My phone battery was completely empty**

08:28  
 **Oh, and it's tonight!**

08:34  
 _Morning Padfoot, don't worry about it. I went to bed shortly after I wrote you anyways._

08:35  
 **You went to bed at eight PM?**

08:37  
 _Well yes, I had a lecture early this morning. And (actually this is quite funny) we have a Christmas party_ _on campus too tonight so I won't get much sleep because my friend will not let me go before midnight is_ _way past and I like having enough sleep, so…_

08:38  
Weak.

08:39  
 _Fuck you_

08:40  
 **Aww now don't get mean, Moonykins.**

08:41  
 _Hush_

08:41  
 _So did you have a fun afternoon decorating?_

08:42  
 **Hah, yeah. Prongs went all out of himself decorating or more like, plastering the whomping willow with** **mistletoes. He's determined to seduce this one girl he's had a crush on for ages tonight**

08:43  
 _Seems like he's determined_

08:44  
 **He is! He won't stop calling her "the one". Pathetic**

08:47  
 _Aww so you don't swoon after a pretty girl trying to get her to marry you so she can share your_ _kingdom with you?_

08:48  
 **Hah, god no. Girls are not really my thing**

08:50  
 _…so I guess boys are your thing?_

08:51  
 **You guessed right. Also, boys like my thing ;)**

08:52  
 _That was totally horrible and uncalled for_

08:53  
 **;)))**

08:54  
 _I will stop replying if you carry on with the smileys_

08:55  
 **Killjoy**

08:56  
 _I thrive at my job_

08:57  
 **Stop quoting me!**

08:58  
 _This is payback!_

09:02  
 _Still trying to find a good reply?_

09:03  
 **I don't like you anymore**

09:04  
 _Aww, idle Sirius is upset._

09:05  
 **Stop it, or I won't share my kingdom with you**

09:06  
 _So does that mean I'm the pretty girl you're swooning over?_

09:07  
 **I thought we had established I don't like girls**

09:07  
 _So you're sure I'm a boy?_

09:08  
 **…not anymore**

09:09  
 **Oh my god!**

09:10  
 **I don't even know what gender you are.**

09:11  
 **I just thought you were a guy and didn't even bother asking I'm sorry**

09:12  
 _Don't worry about it_

09:13  
 **Oh. Good. Well. Sorry**

09:14  
 _So, what about calling a willow whomping willow?_

09:15  
 **WAIT A MOMENT YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME IN DISTRESS LIKE THIS!**

09:16  
 _Who says I can't?_

09:17  
 **ME!**

09:17  
 **I don't care if you're a boy or girl or neither or both but I gotta know now!**

09:18  
 _Ah, well I'm not really persuaded yet to tell you_

09:19  
 **Moony come on!**

09:20  
 _Tell me about this whomping willow story first_

09:21  
 **Prongs, Wormtail and I once drove a Ford Anglia into it and crashed the whole car and since then we call** **it the whomping willow and we had to pay a fee for hurting the tree even if we and the car had the most** **damage so we all blame it on the willow now and since then we call it the whomping willow**

09:22  
 _Oh my god_

09:23  
 **Yeah, yeah, hilarious story, now you!**

09:24  
 _Oh my god!_

09:25  
 **Now come on Moony, it's not that great. Get over it**

09:26  
 _No, NO! Sirius. You're.. Oh my god one of your friends is James Potter isn't he?!_

09:27  
 **Um**

09:28  
 **What**

09:28  
 **How do you know?**

09:29  
 _OH MY GOD! WE GO TO THE SAME UNI!_

09:30  
 **WHAT**

09:31  
 _THAT FRIEND THAT TAKES ME TO THE CHRISTMASPARTY. THE FUCKING SAME CHRISTMAS PARTY. IS LILY_ _EVANS._

09:32  
 **YOU'RE KIDDING**

09:33  
 _No, I'm not!_

09:34  
 **MOONY YOU UTTER DICKFACE TELL ME THE FUCK WHO YOU ARE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH OF EVANS** **FRIENDS YOU COULD BE COME ON THIS IS NOT FAIR**

09:35  
 _fjkdahf ja_

09:36  
 **NOT HELPFUL!**

…

09:34  
 _LILY!_

09:35  
Oh my god Remus are you okay? You never write during English ancient literature!

09:35  
 _NO I AM NOT! OKAY!_

09:35  
What's wrong?

09:35  
 _That guy who texted my number..! Is silver-eyeliner-guy!_

09:35  
WHAT

09:36  
 _YES AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM BECAUSE I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM AND HE IS INTO BOYS!_

09:37  
Oh my god you got Potter's friend's number! Go for it!

09:38  
 _You mean I should tell him who I am?_

09:39  
YEAH! GO GET HIM TIGER!

09:39  
 _Never say that again_

…

09:38  
 **MOONY!**

09:40  
 _I'm sorry, my phone fell down because I was laughing so much_

09:41  
 **You're a dick**

09:42  
 _Yeah but the question remains if I have one_

09:43  
 **I swear James is gonna kill me if you don't tell me soon!**

09:44  
 _Why is James going to kill you?_

09:44  
 **Because evidently my "fidgeting around is distracting his concentration"**

09:45  
 _Hah, the poor guy_

09:46  
 **I'm SORRY?! WHO IS THE POOR GUY HERE?**

09:47  
 _You are, little Sirius_

09:48  
 **So, will you please release me from this agony?**

09:50  
 _Remus Lupin_

09:55  
 _Sirius?_

09:56  
 **Yeah sorry**

09:57  
 _Um.. is there something else you'd like to say?_

10:00  
 **Meet me tonight at 7 at the whomping willow**

10:01  
 _You are aware that the party is only starting at 9 pm_

10:02  
 **I am. I helped organizing, remember?**

10:03  
 _Uh, yeah… do I have to be concerned?_

10:04  
 **No**

10:04  
 _But I am_

10:05  
 **Don't worry your pretty head about it. See you tonight. I'm looking forward to it**

…

Last part of this story is coming up tomorrow!

\- Pockethobbit


	6. December 6

**Sirius is bold  
** _Remus is italics  
_ Lily is underlined  
 _James is underlined italics_

MONDAY, December 5

PM

06:32  
 **What if he doesn't turn up?**

06:33  
 _Well then you know you're not good enough for him_

06:33  
 **PRONGS**

06:34  
 _Just kidding just kidding, calm down. He'll turn up_

06:35  
 **How would you know?**

06:36  
 _He would have made some excuse that he can't come if he didn't want to._

06:36  
 **Sure?**

06:37  
 _Absolutely sure. He's probably shitting himself right now because you didn't reply much after he_ _revealed himself_

…

06:35  
 _But what if he isn't there at all? Maybe he's just mocking me!_

06:36  
He will be there Remus, don't worry. Didn't you tell me he was like flirting all the time even when he didn't know who you were?¨

06:37  
 _Exactly! And as soon as he did know, he answered so damn short and just told me to meet up with him!_

06:37  
 _This means he's disappointed in who turned out to write him!_

06:38  
Oh now come on, you don't believe that yourself! Would he want to meet you, if he was disappointed?

06:39  
 _I don't know_

06:40  
He wouldn't

06:41  
 _He is just so damn hot, I don't even know if I will be able to say a single word._

06:42  
aww come on you've been talking to him for days!

06:43  
 _Yes but I didn't know who he was then!_

06:44  
Stop it now, Remus. You'll be late

06:45  
 _Oh damn._

…

06:42  
 **But Prongs, he's so cute, I don't even know if I'll be able to say a single word!**

06:43  
 _Oh come on now. You've been lusting after that guy for weeks, don't tell me you'll chicken out now!_

06:44  
 **I haven't been lusting after him!**

06:45  
 _"Prongs, ask Evans who her friend is" "Prongs I need to know who he is my life depends on him" "Prongs_ _I will never be able to sleep again because my heart beats so hard for him"_

06:46  
 **I didn't say that**

06:47  
 _True, not to me. But Pete told me_

06:47  
 **Bloody traitor**

06:48  
 _Hah, I'll never let that one go. Just wait till I tell Moony_

06:48  
 **DON'T YOU DARE!**

06:49  
 _aww, afraid he'll tease you with it?_

06:53  
 _Pads?_

06:54  
 **I'm not talking to traitors like you anymore**

…

06:57  
 _Um, gonna be a bit late_

06:57  
 **Are you on your way?**

06:58  
 **Oh, haha, yeah okay.**

06:58  
 _Huh, mind reading_

06:59  
 **Yup**

06:59  
 _So what are we doing exactly?_

07:00  
 **Won't tell you, it's a surprise**

07:01  
 _I don't like surprises_

07:02  
 **Well, your bad luck**

07:04  
 _Hi_

07:04  
 **Hey**

07:05  
 _Maybe we should stop texting and just actually talk to each other, since we're standing directly in front_ _of each other_

07:05  
 **Good thinking**

…

TUESDAY, December 6

AM

01:34  
 **Thank you**

01:36  
 _Thank you too_

01:36  
 **Good night, Remus**

01:36  
 _Good night, Sirius_

…

06:49  
 _So, I declare you the one who is officially more sappy of the two of us_

06:52  
Are youmad? Havr you seen the time?

06:53  
 _Did I wake you up again?_

06:53  
I hate you so much right now

06:54  
 _I take this as a yes_

06:55  
Gonna go back to sleep. Night

06:57  
 _Night, Moony_

…

10:23  
 _How would I be the one who's sappier?!_

10:24  
 **Did you honestly sleep till now?**

10:25  
 _Shush, it was late yesterday_

10:26  
 **I know, I was there**

10:26  
 _I know. It was nice_

10:27  
 **It really was. And sappy**

10:28  
 _Yeah about that…?_

10:29  
 **Well I wasn't the one who pulled you drunkenly underneath the whomping willow declaring that I** **couldn't kiss you anywhere else because it would "break the Christmas rules"**

10:30  
 _oh god_

10:31  
 **You're so adorable**

10:32  
 _Shut up_

10:33  
 **You know, I can practically see you blushing**

10:34  
 _hah no, you don't get to use this one! You practically fell through the ground when I turned up_ _yesterday, you were blushing so hard_

10:35  
 **Shut up**

10:36  
 _The tables turned fast_

…

10:34  
 _Are you actually arguing about who is more adorable?!_

10:35  
 **Don't read over my shoulder Prongs!**

10:36  
 _You're so smitten, oh my god_

10:37  
 **Shut up!**

…

10:35  
oh my god you two are so adorable!

10:36  
 _Lily. No._

10:37  
I can't! SO cute!

10:38  
 _Shut up._

…

10:37  
 _I would kiss your blushing face again under the whomping willow, though_

10:38  
 **exclusively under the whomping willow?**

10:39  
 _No_

10:40  
 _Anywhere else too_

10:41  
 **I guess I can live with that**

10:42  
 _Then it's a deal, Padfoot_

10:43  
 **Yeah, it's a deal, Moony**

…

Hope you enjoyed reading this short series as much as I did writing it!

\- Pockethobbit


End file.
